This, That, Love and Stress
by Flump76
Summary: Rikki has a big decision ahead of her and so does Zane. With a bit of this, that lots of love and loads of stress
1. Secrets

Hi, I'm Flump76 and this is my 3rd story. I am obsessed with H2o just add water and love writing stories about Rikki and Zane or otherwise known as Zikki.

**Chapter 1**

Come on guys, we have to study for that big science test we have tomorrow said Cleo down the phone to Rikki and Bella. Will said that we could study at his boathouse this morning at about 10. Agghh do we have too? complained Rikki. Yes said Cleo positively. Okay moaned Rikki, but I have something to show you guys something, so could you bothh come round mine at about 9:45 before we head to Wills? Sure Bella and Cleo said in unision before they all hung up.

**9:45am in Rikki's bedroom**

So what is so important? asked Bella. This said Rikki walking into her en-suite bathroom and picking up something from the sink. O.M.G gasped Cleo. Who's the daddy? giggled Bella. Bella Cleo whispered, you're not meant to say it like that. So whos the dad? cleo asked. Zane sobbed Rikki. Its okay, Bella comforted her. We wont tell anyone added Cleo. Come on lets go over Will's.

_Authors Note - I want 2 reviews per chapter or else no updating. Sorry its short._


	2. Thinking Ideas

**Chapter 2**

**At Will's.**

Well that was a fantastic study session Will said. Yeah the girls replied in chorused unison. Do you all want to leave your books here so that you dont have to carry them back? asked Will. Sure said Rikki, Bella and Cleo one after another.

**On the way back to Cleo's House**

Look Rikki Cleo said, there's your ex. Go tell him your secret. It will get it over and done with Bella added. Do I have to? moaned Rikki. Yes said Cleo positively. Fine grumbled Rikki. Hi Zane she said sweetly, Hi he replied. Look Zane she started. Sorry Rikki, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. But it's important she complained. No, it can wait Zane grumbled as Rikki walked back towards Cleo and Bella. What did he say? asked Cleo He said he was not in the mood to talk explained Rikki.

**In Cleo's bedroom**

When is Zane available privately? questioned Cleo. In the morning at the cafe between 7:45am and 9:55am replied Rikki. Why she added. I've got an idea Cleo said. Spill Bella spoke. Well, in the morning at 7:45am you go to Rikki's cafe go into the managers office and tell Zane your secret Cleo spilt. Okay replied Rikki, I'm gonna go home and get to bed early so I'm ready for my fate. It wont be your fate comforted Cleo, it will make you feel better she added.

_Authors Note - Remember, I want two reviews per chapter or else no updating (:_


	3. Telling

**The next morning - 7:45am outside Rikki's Cafe**

Guys, I feel sick groaned Rikki. Oh, its just nerves posistively spoke Cleo as they all waalked in through the door. Now go in there and work some of your Rikki charm to tell him quietly that you're pregnant and he's the dad whispered Cleo. Fine Rikki grumbled in a whisper walking into the managers office and shutting the door behind her. Zane she blushed, yes he replied I've got something kinds scary she slowly spoke What is it? he asked, but before Rikki could reply, she rushed out of the office, into the toilets and threw up. Bella and Cleo rushed in behind her, too see their best friend suffer through something thats Zane's fault. Rikki carefully walked back into the office paler than a clean sheep. Are you okay? asked Zane gently. Zane, Rikki murmured, I'm pregnant, and your the dad. O.M.G Zane spat as Rikki collapsed into him crying her eyes and heart out. It's okay It's okay Zane comforted her. Do you want to coem back and work here, we could start over again? Zane offered. Yes please Rikki sobbed in a hug.

_Authors Note - I Hope you like it, I have been planning how to write this forever. Remember at least 2 reviews per chapter, or else no updating, there will be a very hard road for them both ahead. :)_


	4. Moving On

The next day

Rikki: Wake up guys it is time for the wedding  
Emma: I can't wait!  
Cleo: I so wanna wear my dress, it is so beautiful.  
Rikki and Emma: Mine is TOO!

Up the aisle

Zane: You look beautiful  
Rikki: You look handsome!

Minister: You may now kiss the bride

Rikki and Zane kiss.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry it is quite short, but had only one hour to do it. Review please


	5. Adding on joy and happiness

**chapter 5**

This is carrying on from Rikki and Zane in Zane's mansion

Come on Rikki, its 11:45, we've got to go and look at the water way house. Coming shouted Rikki as she ran past Zane giving him a cheeky smack on the bottom as she fled past. I'm going to get you for that Zane giggled, locking the door and running up behind twirling her around in mid air.  
(On the driveway of the house they are looking at)

Hello you two, my name is Selena and I will be showing you around this house today. Come on in. Woah! said Rikki taken aback by how beautiful the house was. So why do you guys want to buy a house? asked Selena. We are starting a family replied Zane. Ohhh! smiled Selena, sorry for being nosey.  
(After they have looked around)  
That is it you too said Selena. Can we make an offer asked Zane. Are you sure you want to? questioned Selena. Yes said Zane positively  
(Selena phones up the owners)  
Yes!!!!!!!!!! screamed Rikki and Zane in unision. 16 Water Lane belongs to Rikki and Zane woooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Authors Note - I hoped you like it. Remember two reviews per chapter at least._


End file.
